


The unexpected

by Minne_My



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Cats, Friendship, Gen, McHackle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: A friend drops into Cackle's Academy
Relationships: Hecate Hardbroom/Ada Cackle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	The unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heathtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathtrash/gifts), [Linguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguini/gifts).



> Credit to Linguini for coining the term McHackle  
> Credit to Heathtrash for the idea of animagi Minerva snuggling with witches familiars

'Ada.'

'Hmmmm?'

Ada looked back to see Hecate looking at the bed and frowning confusedly.

'There are three cats on this bed.'

Ada went over and examined the bed. There were indeed three of the indolent creatures sprawled all over the duvet. The rogue cat was rather distinctive as it was a tabby. As a rule, only black cats were given at Cackle's. There was only one cat that had flouted the rule and it belonged to

'Mildred HUBBLE.'

'Calm down Hecate. We don't know that it is Mildred's.'

'Of course it is. She's the only one who has one of those.'

Ada leaned over and looked into the now open eyes of the sleek tabby. Yellow met blue and Ada chuckled.

'Mildred's tabby is not quite as intelligent as this one' she reassured her deputy. Hecate looked at the very intelligent tabby. The cat looked back. It was unclear as to which would win if Ada hadn't asked the cat to come and join them for dinner. The cat sat up and whooshed into human form. Hecate stumbled back in surprise. Sat there on the side of bed was a tall severe looking woman. She and Ada greeted each other like old friends.

'My deputy, Hecate Hardbroom. This is my friend Minerva McGongall. She teaches transfiguration at Hogwarts. She's also the deputy head.'

Hecate had heard of Hogwarts. Disgracefully co-ed of course but it was of the finest schools in Britain. She'd heard of Professor McGonagall but hadn't realised that it was Ada's friend Minerva. She'd never met her before even though Ada had mentioned her several times. She greeted her with respect.

'What are you doing curled up with our familiars? Surely you could have sent an owl and walked through the front doors like a normal person?' Frowned Ada. 'We'd host you any day, you just had to ask.'

'Felt like making a quick getaway. The students are driving me up the wall. And your bed is so soft, I had to rest and then I dozed off.'

Hecate uttered a sound of condolence. She couldn't imagine working in such a mammoth school. The microcosm of Cackle's was quite enough for her to handle.

'I know it's an imposition, but do you mind?'

'Absolutely not. Where did you put your things?'

'In your office. I was about to wake up and come and tell you.'

'No problem. I'll go and ask Ms Tapioca for dinner and bring it up. We'll eat around the fire.'

'Lovely' said Minerva thankfully.

'Not quite. You've never eaten Ms Tapioca's food' muttered Hecate. Ada chuckled and headed out. Minerva tilted her head in a birdlike manner and appraised Hecate. The subject of her attention stared back.

'Hm.' Was all that Minerva said. Hecate didn't know what to make of that. She led her to the office and sorted out furniture for three. She glanced over at the open window. It was a balmy summer night but they had all instinctively felt that hot food was what they needed. Hecate wondered over to the plants. Ada was overwatering them again. She poked at the insolent things.

'Don't you dare fucking drown. If you disappoint Ada this way I won't forgive you' threatened Hecate to the belligerent Cordelia. She could have sworn that the plant flipped its leaves disdainfully at her. It could have just been the evening breeze. But Hecate was inclined to think otherwise.

'Pomona talks to the plants.'

Hecate whirled around to an approving nod from Minerva.

'Pomona Sprout. Head of herbology' she explained. Hecate lowered enquiring eyebrows. 'She swears by it. Helps them grow, she says.'

Hecate sighed.

'Ada is not blessed with green fingers.'

'I gathered.'

'Agatha gave her these plants. She calls them Petula and Cordelia.'

'What do you call them?'

'Bitch trolls. Some plants have a reassuring aura about them. These don't.'

Minerva examined them just before Hecate sucked some of the moisture out of them to restore the equilibrium.

'Yes, they do give off an impudent air. Much like a few students of mine.'

'Tell me about it' said Hecate, glaring at Petula and prodding it, It was leaning out and trying to make a break for it. 'Get back your flowerpot.'

'Well, it looks like nut cutlets today' said Ada cheerfully as she arrived with the tray.

Hecate internally groaned but Minerva didn't waste time in telling her that it was atrocious. She gave the food a helping hand and soon they were tucking into delicious plates of pasta pomodoro with plenty of cheese.

'That's the stuff' said Minerva. They sat and chatted until late, Ada sending Dimity a message to take over lights out duty. Minerva and Hecate declined a lemon drop for dessert ('Dumbledore keeps offering me those sherbet lemon things but I'd rather not. You never know what's in those muggle sweets') and sipped lemon tea instead.

'You've got a good one there, Ada' whispered behind Hecate's back as she closed the office.

Ada nodded and smiled.

'I know.'

Hecate looked back suspiciously. Minerva changed the subject.

'Why did you give this girl a tabby?'

'We ran out of black ones.'

'You could have told me, I'd sent one over.'

'She's too attached to the creature. It hardly matters now anyway.'

When it came to bedtime, Minerva insisted on sleeping on the sofa.

'Considering that I've just thrown myself upon your mercy without prior invitation, I won't put you out.'

Ada was outraged. Minerva was the oldest out of them and as much as she loathed being reminded of it, she was not to sleep anywhere other than a bed.

'Absolutely not. I won't have it.'

In the end Minerva was persuaded to expand the bed to accommodate all three of them. Ada happily slipped between her two best friends and was out like a light. Hecate looked over at Minerva in her emerald green pyjamas and she decided that she liked the other deputy head's company. They both snuggled in for the night and soon there was only the sound of synchronised breathing and an occasional meow.


End file.
